Wireless communications using cellular protocols or techniques have become an increasingly common system for placing and receiving wireless telephone calls. Wireless communications and the cellular protocols used to carry out the communications have become increasingly sophisticated. The rise in sophistication of cellular protocols can be appreciated from the increasing number of cellular protocols used to define performance increases. A greater number of cellular protocols exist today than ever before and many wireless devices are each currently designed to be capable of providing wireless communications over more than one of these cellular protocols. However, wireless devices capable of using a plurality of cellular protocols can face a number of difficulties. For example, a wireless device may be optimized to provide the wireless communication of voices using one cellular protocol. Yet optimization for voice communications using one cellular protocol may render the wireless device less efficient or adept at providing wireless communication of voice over a different cellular protocol.